


And The Day Met The Night

by theinvisiblestorm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, M/M, Tutoring, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblestorm/pseuds/theinvisiblestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tutor!au, and perhaps to be followed by a sequel involving a chess!au. I am posting as I write the story. Edits may be necessary. Please bear with me, I am still learning. Please feel free to inform me of any major tidbits that are in need of revising. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Day Met The Night

"Jim." That one word was enough to spark irritation in the preteen.  
"Yeah?"  
"Your grades-" His mother sounded tired. His grades haven't been as.. acceptable in the past year.  
"I know, I know. They _suck._ It's-school's just so _boring._ All we do is homework. It's all repetition." The boy huffed in exasperation.  
"Honey, don't you want a future?" She asked, her gaze trained on the PADD in her hand. The PADD that displayed Jim's monthly grade report. "Don't tell me you wanna' be stuck _here in Riverside,_ your whole life." Her left eyebrow crept up toward her forehead several millimeters. That was her Questioning Look, the one that Jim was subject to a great many times.  
"Well, yeah. But-"  
"No 'buts'. I'm finding you a private tutor first in the mornin'."  
But, tomorrow would be Saturday; Jim was not about to sacrifice his weekend for a boring tutor. "We don't have the money for a private tutor." Jim's last resort: pull the money card. With bills, mortgages, and the costs of raising a son on your own, Winona was constantly away at work. Starfleet only paid so much. His mom seemed to be weighing something in her mind. What, exactly, Jim could not be certain. There was a universal truth upon which all boys agreed: girls, women even more so, were Complicated, with a capital 'C'. A determined expression settled upon his mother's face. One that he'd seen often in Sam (when he'd still been at home, that is).  
"Starfleet pays enough." A _'This discussion is_ closed' hovered, unspoken. Jim's life was over. A boring, old woman was going to visit to teach him literature and history and all that jazz. ' _But, it won't last long,_ '  Thought a smirking Jim Kirk. All that he needed to do was piss the tutor off long enough, and she'd head for the hills.

True to her word, Jim woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through his blinds, and the sound of his mother's voice brightly chatting with another female voice.  
The strange woman's voice was smoother, calmer, but definitely just as warm. There was a static sound, amd the woman was cut off (seemingly) mid-sentence. Though he couldn't discern any words from the conversation, he could tell by the intonation that the two hadn't finished speaking. So, his tutor _was_ a woman. He'd been right. Smirking, Jim rolled back onto his side, and fell back asleep.

×

Amanda almost  _sighed_ as the comm. unit last connection. She had just been arranging a session with a client. Communications between Vulcan and Earth were strained and unsteady at best. 

"Mother," Amanda turned around to see her son. She nodded in acknowledgement, and in an attempt to refrain from smiling. Such practices were not expected in the House of Sarek. However, her family had never really forbidden her (sometimes blatantly open) displays of emotion. 

"Yes, Spock?"

"Was that a client?"

"Yes. She had seen the advertisement for the tutorial sessions that you shall hold during our stay on Earth. Your father will be busy, as will I, and I thought it best that your are not bored. After all, we will be staying for several months."

"Vulcans cannot be 'bored', Mother."

"Of course," Amanda took a moment to re-word her previous words. "I thought it most logical to put your sizeable knowledge and education to use in assisting others." Approval and pride shone in her son's eyes, and Amanda _almost_ smiled. Almost. 

 

×


End file.
